Annie Ross in Wonderland
Little Einsteins, Toy Story, Sesame Street, Teletubbies and Yogi Bear's movie-spoof of Alice in Wonderland Cast YOU'RE ALL FIRED!!! Annie Ross as Alice June Taylor as Alice's Sister Bullseye as Dinah Elmo as The White Rabbit Rex as Doorknob Penguins as Dodo Yakky Doodle as Parrot next to the Dodo Rabbits as Animals of the Caucus Race Tortoises and Giraffes as Tweedledee and Tweedledum Elephants as Walrus Tigers as Carpenter Magic Tree as Mother Oyster Trees as Oysters Snakes as Bill the Lizard Desert Flower (from The Good, The Bad and The Huckleberry Hound) as Rose Flamingos, Butterflies, White Doves, Abby, Zoe, Lulu, Rosita, Miss Piggy, Kermit, Betty Lou, Bert, Ernie, Herry Monster, Prairie Dawn, Laa-Laa, Po, Bo Peep, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Barbie, Slinky Dog, Cookie Monster, Grundgetta, Telly, Baby Bear, Dipsy, Gladys the Cow, Count Von Count, Countess Von Backwards, Noo-Noo, Grover, Snuffy, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex, Alice Snuffleupagus, Huckleberry Hound, Peter Potamus, Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Viaduct, Magic Train, Three Ships, Tap Dancing Teddy Bear, Magilla Gorilla, Snagglepuss, Pink House, and More as Flowers Slinky Dog as Caterpillar Bobby as Butterfly White Doves as Mother Bird Top Cat as The Cheshire Cat Quick Draw McGraw as Mad Hatter Yogi Bear as March Hare Frogs as Dormouse Various Cartoon Animals as Tulgey Wood Creatures Leo Stowoski, Tinky Winky and Big Bird as Three Card Painters Music Snakes, Sid's Toys, Grouches, Monsters, Voice Trumpets and Rangers as Marching Cards Lotta Litter as The Queen of Hearts Woody as The King of Hearts Scenes Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 2 - Annie is Bored (In a World of My Own) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of Elmo (I'm Late) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 4 - Annie meets Rex/The Bottle on The Table Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Annie (Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 6 - Annie meets Tortoises and Giraffes (How Do You Do and Shake Hands) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 7 - The Elephant and The Tiger Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 9 - A Snake with a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in the Golden Afternoon Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 11 - Annie meets Slinky/How Doth the Little Crocodile Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Annie Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 13 - Annie meets Top Cat (Twas Brillig) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Elmo Arrives Again) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 17 - Annie Gets Lost (Very Good Advice) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 18 - We're Painting the Roses Red/The Cards' March/Lotta, the Queen of Hearts Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 19 - Top Cat Appears Yet Again Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 20 - Annie's Trail/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 21 - Annie's Flight/The Finale Annie Ross in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:Little Einsteins, Toy Story, Sesame Street, Teletubbies and Yogi Bear Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof